


bokuto keiji

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Not canon-compliant, Weddings, akaashi keiiji is gay, emotional distress, haikyuu manga spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, he thought a minute later, no ones gonna believe me.Because it was Akaashi-san.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	bokuto keiji

In the midst of English class (which was his admittedly his least favorite and most terrible class in existence) Furuta Yiku was lucky he sat next to Akaashi Keiji-san. The boy was smart and aced all of his classes, all except for last semester's PE class they shared with the third years. And _yeah_ , he was tired, but when he looked over to glance at Akaashi-san’s notes, all that was in the margins was _Bokuto Keiji_ written _over and over_ again.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” he mouthed to Akaashi-san, who just looked up from his writing. Did he - Akaashi-san was _gay_? And liked _Bokuto-san_? Like, the Bokuto-san who never shut up, the Bokuto-san who always brought Akaashi-san lunch, the Bokuto-san who never left Akaashi-san’s -

Oh my god. He was _stupid_. Of course Akaashi-san liked Bokuto-san. They went _everywhere_ together. He literally was the only one Bokuto-san hugged when he got a good spike in for the first time. They stayed after their practices to practice together! Were they having _sex_?!

Looking back over to Akaashi-san’s face, the boy blinked and went back to writing his notes. How could he ignore this gold moment?! Shouldn’t he care that someone just found out you were crushing on your best friend?!

 _Oh_ , he thought a minute later, _no ones gonna believe_ _me_.

Because it was _Akaashi-san_.

He looked back to his empty notepad with despair laced in his eyes.

**\---**

Four and a half years later, he was invited to their wedding.

 _What the fuck_ , he thought as he realized that the whole MSBY was going to be there. (And so was Kodzuken, both Haiba models, and plenty of other famous people that made Yiku think he was dead.)


End file.
